All I Want For Christmas Is You
by bunny's pumpkin patch
Summary: Buttercup is getting lonely and tired of waiting for Butch to ask her out, their siblings were dating within days of each other. And just what does the mayor want Buttercup to do? Last of my Powerpuff Christmas trilogy.


All I Want For Christmas Is You.

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing. But the Plot.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Beta:** Persephone Beaupre.

 **Warnings:** AU, OOC-ness, Fluff. Flamers Will Be Ignored.

 **Pairings:** Butch/Buttercup, Brick/Blossom, Boomer/Bubbles.

 **Songs:** All I want for christmas is you by Maria Carrie. Santa Baby (Originally) by Eartha Kitt, I'm using Ariana Grande's version of it. This _*_ is the sign of the start and end or breaks in the songs. Lyrics look like _This_.

 **(A/N:** This story was posted 12/25/16. **)**

 **Summery:** Buttercup is getting lonely and tired of waiting for Butch to ask her out, their siblings were dating within days of each other. And just what does the mayor want Buttercup to do?

Buttercup didn't feel like shopping, she had just gotten off the phone with the mayor. He'd called to let her know that Princess Morbucks had managed (through her father) to sing at the mayor's Christmas Eve ball, and after making sure she was still up to the task he'd given her had wished her luck on her chrisrmas shopping.

It didn't help that she wished that Butch would ask her out and that her sisters were busy with their boyfriends, not that she wasn't happy for them she just felt a little bit lonely as the two went on dates and she stayed home. Not that she told her sisters this though she suspected that they already knew, Buttercup shook herself from her thoughts as she headed downstairs to meet up with her sisters. They were going christmas shopping for the orphans and children's hospital with the boys, and unlike her sisters who had finished their christmas shopping she had yet to finish her's.

Two hours in to the shopping trip and she still didn't have anything for her family (except her father) or the boys, listening to her sisters laugh at something their boyfriends said ahead of her made her sigh quietly. Butch who was walking beside her noticed her sigh and knew she was feeling lonely, he was feeling the same way but he didn't know what the right time would be for him to approach Buttercup and ask her to be his girlfriend. Butch mentaly shook off his thoughts he had everyones gift but Buttercup's, he wanted her gift to be perfect and he had yet to find something that he thought was perfect for her. Deciding to try and get Buttercup's mind off her lonelyness Butch asked "so do you have everyone a gift yet?" Buttercup snorted "no and it's pissing me off" Buttercup said glancing over at him, "maybe I can help, I know what my brothers got your sisters so I can help you make sure you don't get them the same thing." Butch offered turning his head to look at her and see what she thought of his idea, Buttercup nodded "yeah that would help and if you have any ideas on what to get them then that would help too.

Buttercup glanced towards her sisters to see that they were looking in the window of some shop up ahead, sighing she headed over to them along with Butch who groaned at seeing what shop it was. It was shoe shop and while the orphans and children at the hospital may need shoes, it didn't mean he or Buttercup had to like having to go in there eapecially Buttercup who was less fashion inclind than her sisters. Not that it was a bad thing just problematic at certan times, like now. "okay you guys are only alowed to spend one hour in there tops, we have other places to go too" Butch snapped getting the others attention. Blossom frowned thoughtfully "it might take us longer than an hour to find all the shoes for the orphanage and children's hospital, if we had two or three lists of what we need I would say split up for an hour or two but..." Blossom shrugged not sure what they could do. Butch snorted "I have a list, I made it after you gave a copy to Brick so us boys would know what we were getting uorselves into." Butch said making Buttercup snort in amusement at the looks Butch was getting, shaking off their shock they focused on the problem at hand. Brick looked at Blossom "well we along with Bubbles and Boomer can get the shoes while Butch and Buttercup get some of the other stuff, then we could meet up somewhere like the town sqare or the park and check off what we all got." Brick suggested looking around to see what they thought "perfect, not only does that save time but we don't have to go in there." Buttercup said smirking, while the others nodded their areement to the plan, after they agreed to meet up in the town sqare they split Butch and Buttercup going to get some of the toys and stuff like that while the other four entered the shoe store.

Buttercup was surprised when with the help of Butch she managed to get all but his gift for christmas, they also got a lot of the stuff on the list in less time than it normally took when she went with her sisters. Butch smiled at seeing Buttercup happy as they walked to where they were supposed to meet their siblings, it didn't take them long to get there and just in time as their siblings got there the same time they did. Brick raised his eye brows at how many bags Butch and Buttercup had, "what did you get?" Bubbles asked looking at the bags "toys and games plus I got most of my christmas shopping done while we were at it" Buttercup said looking at them, Blossom smiled when she heard that "great so what's left on the list just clothes?"

Blossom asked looking between the two of them "yeah" Butch said shrugging his shoulders, smiling at how fast their christmas shopping was going Blossom suggested they get lunch before getting back to shopping. On the way to a restraunt that they all agreed upon they ran into Princess Morbucks, and after glaring at them she decided to gloat about how she was singing at the mayor's christmas eve ball. Buttercup's sneared at Princess Morbucks as she walked away smugly, while the others just sighed knowing it was probably true as her father was rich. While Brick and Boomer scowled darkly at Princess Morbucks back Butch noticed that Buttercup's good mood from earlier was gone, but before he could ask her about it Blossom and Bubbles got their attention and suggested they go get lunch as Princess Morbucks wasn't worth starving for.

After having lunch they got back to their shopping though all of the ruffpuff group had by that point noticed Buttercup's bad mood, though they didn't say anything about it as she would tell them when she was ready and pushing her to talk to them would get them no where. They decided to split up for the clothes shopping part as they could get done faster, the boys went and got the boy clothes while the girls went and got the girl clothes. After they got everything on the list they decided to look around, and see if there was something they themselves wanted to buy. After a while they decided to call it quits and go home with the girls taking all the bags, as it was going to their house and the girls would deliver it to the right places the next day.

On the way home Butch cursed he still didn't have a gift for Buttercup, looking up he saw the perfect gift for Buttercup. Not looking to see if his brothers were following him he headed straight for the shop that was carring it, his brothers seeing he was heading towards a shop turned and followed him wondering what he was doing. Sharing a glance they entered the shop after him only to stop and stare at the what he'd grabbed, ignoring his brothers stares as he walked out of the shop having bought the gift heading home just knowing Buttercup would love her gift.

At the same time as that was happening Buttercup was cursing as she didn't have a gift for Butch, glancing at a shop she stopped looking at the window display she saw the perfect gift for Butch. Entering the shop not caring if her sisters following her or not she went and bought the gift, her sisters stared in shock at their sister as she bought the gift and left with them before continuing on home.

The next day after they delivered the gifts that were going to the orphanage and the children's hospital, they made it spa day giving each other manicures and pedicures along with facials and the like. As that night was the mayor's ball and as such they wanted to look their best that night, especially Buttercup as unknown to everyone (still) she had a job to do at the ball. One she was nervious about.

When it came closer to the time of the ball the girls got ready making sure their hair and make-up was done, Blossom wore a strapless red sweetheart neckline floor length satin dress with matching red peep toe heels and a shere red shawl as the ball was happening outside. Buttercup wore a dark green off the shoulder floor length evening dress with matching dark green pumps and a shere dark green shawl, Bubbles electric blue sexy sheath one shoulder sleeveless chiffon dress with matching electric blue heels and a shere electric blue shawl.

At the same time as the girls were getting dressed so were the boys, Brick in a black suit and tie with a red dress shirt and black dress shoes. Butch in a black suit and tie with a dark green dress shirt and black dress shoes, Boomer in a black suit and tie with an electric blue dress shirt and black dress shoes. They would be meeting up with the girls at the ball along with their father and Professor Utonium, by the time they were ready to go it was time for them to leave. At least it was if they wanted to be on time and not late, fashionably or otherwise.

It didn't take either group long to get to were the ball was being held and the place was beautiful, there was a stage off to one side that was set up so that everyone would be able to see whoever was on it. There were drink tables set off to the side along with food tables but nowhere near the stage where it could mess up the wiring, and the whole thing was done in sliver and gold with hints of white and blue plus the natural greens from the trees.

When they met up with the boys they blushed at what they were wearing making the boys smirk after shaking off their own shock, Brick smirked saying "hello lovely" making Blossom snort and blush harder at the same time Boomer was talking to Bubbles. "Hello beautiful" Boomer said enjoying the way he made Bubbles giggle and blush, Butch looked Buttercup up and down before saying "gorgious" making Buttercup blush the ultimate red and look away as he smirked.

After fighting to get their blushes under control they walked around with the boys saying 'hi' to their friends and to the mayor, along with telling him how beautiful they thought his ball was listening to the people he'd gotten to sing christmas songs and having a good time. As the ball was coming to a lull where everyone would be going home soon it was time for Princess Morbucks to sing, and the first thing that popped in Buttercup's head when she saw her was that she reminded her of a bee.

Princess Morbucks was wearing a bright yellow long sleeved boat neck dress with black trim along the bottom, neck, wrists and waist of the dress along with matching bright yellow heels and shere bright yellow sparkily shawl and silver crown. Buttercup thought it was ugly, it might have worked on someone else but not Princess Morbucks. Just then the music started.

 _*Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_

 _I've been an awful good girl,_

 _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Santa baby, a 54 converable too, light blue_

 _I'll wait up for you dear_

 _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight*_

Buttercup didn't know who thought Princess Morbucks could sing but they were wrong, slipping while her sisters and the ruff boys were distracked so she could get ready.

 _*Think of all the fun I've missed,_

 _Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

 _Next year I could be just as good,_

 _If you'd check off my Christmas list_

 _Santa baby, I want a yacht,_

 _And really that's not a lie_

 _I've been an angel all year_

 _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Santa honey, the one thing I really do need, the deed_

 _To a platinum mine_

 _Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _Come and trim my Christmas tree_

 _With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

 _I really do believe in you_

 _Let's see if you believe in me_

 _Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

 _But I don't mean a phone_

 _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _So hurry down the chimney tonight_

 _(Waiting, hurry)_

 _(Tonight)_

 _Hurry down the chimney tonight*_

As everyone clapped politely Princess Morbucks curtsied before walking off stage, the mayor stepped on stage quieting the croud "thank you everyone and I'd like to introduse to you the last singer for tonight" the mayor said before walking off stage again. As he left the stage lights went out before a spot light turned on, reveiling the singer to be Buttercup shocking her family and the ruff boys not to mention everyone else. Buttercup smiled as the music started to play.

 _*I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _You baby_

 _Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and sent it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_

 _Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You baby_

 _Oh all the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is_

 _You baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you baby*_

As Buttercup finished singing everyone clapped as Butch flew over to her "wow you were perfect babe" Butch said landing beside her, "be mine baby, you'll never have to worry about me cheating" Butch said taking her hands in his. Buttercup smiled "I know, and of course I'll be yours" Buttercup said before the two shared a kiss much to everyones amusement, it wasn't long after that they went home after all christmas was the next day and they would be spending it together then.

The next day the girls got up early to fix Christmas dinner, and get everything set up for when their boyfriends and Mojo Jojo came over. They had just finished putting the final toutches on everything when there was a nock on the door, Professor Utonium opened the door and let Mojo Jojo and the ruff boys in. Leading them into the living room where the puff girls were waiting for them, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup gave their boyfriends a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

After everyone sat down Professor Utonium started handing out presents, the boys presents were wrapped in their color but had a purple bow on top. Mojo Jojo's presents were wrapped in purple while Professor Utonium's were wrapped in silver, the girls presents were wrapped in their color like the boys only their bow was silver making it easier to tell them apart. Once all the presents were handed out Professor Utonium sat down beside Mojo Jojo and watched as their kids began to open their gifts, Brick was the first to open his gifts picking up one and reading the tag noticed that it was from Bubbles.

Brick opened it to find two books of the Hardy Boys Mysteries series blinking Brick held them up for everyone to see, putting them aside he picked up another gift reading that this one was from Boomer. Opening it he stared before looking at the two of them then holding up, three of the Hardy Boys Mysteries series none of which were the same ones as Bubbles had given him. Boomer smirked at seeing his brother's look "well Bubbles and I thought you could get into a good mystery" Boomer said shugging while Bubbles giggled beside him, Brick just snorted before setting the three books on top of the other two.

Brick made fast work of opening his gifts the first one was a digital camera and was from Butch, the second one was the dice game of Yahtzee from Buttercup and from Mojo Jojo he got a ruby pendant. Professor Utonium gave him a ruby ring and finaly Blossom had gotten him, a ruby studded watch and watch case (the watch case isn't ruby studded just the watch.) Along with watch cleaning kit. Giving his father and Professor Utonium a nod of thanks and giving Blossom a kiss on the cheek in thanks to her, after he sat back down it was Blossom's turn to open her gifts her first gift was ruby stud earrings from Professor Utonium. Next was a ruby charm braclet from Mojo Jojo and after saying her thanks she turned back to the rest of her gifts, opening Bubbles gift to her she was surprised to see a jewlery box and after setting it to one side she opened Buttercup's gift to her. To the surprise of everyone except Butch (and Buttercup) it was a music box, grabbing her next gift she found that it was from Butch and upon opening it she pulled out the board game Monopoly. From Boomer she got the first five books in the Nancy Drew series before she smile and opened a gift from the mayor only to find a snow globe. Blossom picked up Brick's gift to her and after opening it jumped him, it was a ruby studded silver rose shaped locket that could open and hold pictures along with a ruby studded ankle braclet.

After Blossom finally calmed down enough to sit in her own seat they turned to Bommer as it was his turn now, opening his first gift it was a set of surround sound speakers next was Blossom's gift it was a new soccer ball which was good as his old one was falling apart. Boomer grabbed his gift from Butch and pulled out a boombox and from Buttercup he got the card game Uno, from Mojo Jojo he got a saphire pendant and from Professor Utonium he got a saphire ring. From Bubbles he got a saphire studded watch a watch case and a watch cleaning kit, and after thanking every one and hugging Bubbles close he sat back to watch the rest of them open gifts.

Bubbles got a pair of saphire earings from Professor Utonium and got a saphire charm braclet from Mojo Jojo, a jewlery box from Blossom and a music box from Buttercup. From Butch she got The Game Of Life the board game (it says that on the game), and from Brick she got an art set so she could paint she got a snow globe from the mayor. (Not the same one as Blossom.) And from Boomer she got a saphire studded silver sea shell shaped locket that could open up and hold pictures along with a saphire studded ankle braclet.

Butch got an emerald pendant from Mojo Jojo and an emerald ring from Professor Utonium, he got music cd's done by his favorit artist from Bubbles and got CSI the boart game from Blossom. He also got a set of travel coffee cups from Boomer and a personal coffee maker from Brick, from Buttercup he got an emerald studded watch a watch case and a watch cleaning kit. After thanking them and pulling Buttercup to sit beside him, he sat back to watch her open hers as it was now her turn.

Buttercup got a pair of emerald earrings from Professor Utonium and an emerald charm braclet from Mojo Jojo, a jewlery box from Blossom and a music box from Bubbles it seemed she knew what the two of then were going to buy and got them each their own. From Brick she got the board game Clue and a set of music cd's by her favorite artists from Boomer and a snow globe from the mayor, from Butch she got an emerald studded silver heart shaped locket that could open up and hold pictures along with an emerald studded ankle braclet.

Professor Utonium got a watch and a watch case along with a watch cleaning kit from the ruff boys, when he looked at them they shrugged saying "we heard you'd forget to take off your watch and then lose it to your work" making him look at Mojo Jojo who just shrugged. Opening his next gift he found that it was from the girls it was a photo album, new tie and cuff links, from Mojo Jojo he got a set of flasks of all shapes and sizes and after thanking them he sat back to see what Mojo Jojo got.

Mojo Jojo hed gotten a masive tea sampler and personal tea set from the girls, a set of relaxing scented candles from Professor Utonium who said Mojo Jojo looked like he could use them when Mojo Jojo asked. The ruff boys got him scented oils and an oil burner along with bath crystals and incense to help him relax, making Mojo Jojo smile before he started talking to Professor Utonium as the girls went to the kitchen to check on the Christmas dinner and the boys followed asking about it. Of course the girls chased the boys out of the kitchen by the third time they asked, much to Mojo Jojo's and Professor Utonium's amusement.

It wasn't long after that they were eating though and after desert was served, they all started playing the new games they had making it the perfect end to their week and one of the best Christmas day's of their life.

The End.

Please Review.


End file.
